DE HEROES HADAS Y DRAGONES
by psylockesan
Summary: a nuestra hadas favoritas les son asignados sus protegidos para poder convertirse en hadas guardianas,pero los protegidos que les han tocados los dejaran con la boca abierta ESPECTACULAR AMALGAMA DE MIS DOS SERIES FAVORITAS !DISFRÚTENLO ¡


eran las 6 de la tarde en punto y aunque no lo sabían los loonatics iban a tener una visita inesperada ese dia.

como siempre pato estaba embobado mirando una revista de superheroes, ace estaba entrenando en el simulador y el doctor coyote estaba afuera monitoreando que todo estuviera bien con el simulador y sus niveles, furia estaba almorzando y lexi escuchando musica y rev jugando un vídeo juego cuando...

ALERTA DE INTRUSO ALERTA DE INTRUSO

-¿que sucede chicos?-dijo ace mientras salia del simulador

-no lo se no puedo imaginar que este sucediendo-dijo doc mientras apagaba el sensor

para ese momento todos estaban reunidos en la estancia cuando un resplandor violeta los deslumbro hasta que lograron ver a una joven de cabello lacio con un peculiar color violeta y puntas amarillas que los miraba tranquila desde uno de lo sofás.

-hola chicos mi nombre es roxy y vine a..

-!a destruir nuestra base cierto¡-decía el pato mientras ace lo tomaba por los hombros intentando tranquilizarlo

-espera pato no sabemos quien es o a que viene-decía ace mientras la chica los miraba igual de tranquila

-disculpa al pato pero a veces se exalta demasiado-dijo lexi mientras se acercaba a la chica

-no hay problema -dijo la chica mientras se levantaba para estrechar la mano de la coneja

-mi nombre es roxy y soy un hada, he venido para presentarles a sus hadas guardianas las cuales de ahora en adelante los protejeran-

-hahahahaha ¿y esperas que te creamos esos cuentos?-decía el pato con un tono sarcástico en su voz

-parece que no me creen pero tal vez deba llevarlos a conocerlas -

-ja hasta yo quisiera ver eso-dijo el doc con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz

-esta bien-y dicho esto chasqueo los dedos y una brisa chispeante color purpurea los transporto a la sala de una casa espaciosamente amueblada con matices en colores pasteles en todo su entorno

-bien aquí estamos -dijo roxy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba al doc y a pato con cara de "te lo dije"

-aaaaaaaaaaaah musa ya veras cuando te pille pequeño estorbo-decia una voz femenina bastante enfadada

-que suerte tienes rev tu y el doc serán los primeros en conocer a sus hadas-y mientras terminaba de decir esto un had de cabellos negros agarrado e dos coletas salia volando (del hecho volar con sus alas)mientras que un hada de cabello purpura la perseguia detras

-espera tecna- dijo mientras paraba a ver a los nuevos visitantes

-rev ella es musa y sera tu hada guardiana- dijo roxy mientras llamaba a tecna junto a ella

-y ahora doc quiero presentarle a tecna su hada guardiana-

entonces como si lo hubiera intuido una chica de rubios cabellos llego a la estancia

-oye roxy no sabes donde quedo mi cepillo-dijo mientras se percataba de la presencia de un pato algo bajito vestido de negro con naranja

-uuuuy pero que patito mas lindo-y dicho esto se acerco a intentar saludarlo

-stella el es uuummm, el pato, creo y sera tu protejido-

-uuy pero que cosita tan mona-decia stella mientras acercaba su mano a la de el

-calmada nena este patito no es de hule ademas no soy mono sino que soy un super heroe de accion-

era totalmente inutil de su parte intentarla hacer entrar en razon ya que al parecer ella lo veia como a una pequeña mascota

-¿bien que les parece si seguimos?-y dicho esto todos proseguieron seguidos de las jovenes hadas

-y ahora lexi ¿te gustaria conocer a tu hada?-pregunto roxy mientras entraba a un hermoso invernadera lleno hasta el tope de rosas y todo tipo de plantas

-si claro-dijo ella emocionada-

al tiempo un hada de tez morena clara se acerco a ella

-hola roxy veo que los encontraste-dijo ella mientras estrechaba la mano de la coneja

-mi nombre es flora, no es necesario que me digas tu nombre se que te llamas lexi no sabes lo emocionada que estaba cuando me dieron la noticia de que seria guardiana es un gusto conocerte-

-gracias yo tambien estoy emocionada aunque apenas me entere esta tarde-dijo la coneja mientras admiraba el gigantesco invernadero

-creo que layla (aisha)esta en la habitacion de al lado-dijo flora mientras miraba a roxy

-¿que sucede flora a caso me llamaste?-pregunto una voz desde el pasillo

-si layla ¿podrias venir por favor?-

ante ellos estaba una chica de cabello rizo y tez morena

-fdggfddfddgdshghkag ¿guardiana?-balbuceo furia mientras corria a abrazar a la chica la cual al momento quedo sofocada por la fuerza del abrazo

-si...tambien es un gusto conocerte amiguito...-y dicho esto la solto para poder presentarse hasta que una pregunta los interrumpio

-espera roxy ace no a sido presentado con su hada-dijo lexi mientras miraba a la chica

-!cierto casi lo olvido¡-y dicho esto partieron hacia el jardin de la casa el cual debido a la hora que era daba un hermoso paisaje debido a la puesta del sol que apenas comenzaba a bajar del horizonte.

en ese momen to el conejo fijo sus ojos azules en una chica alta de tez del color de los duraznos y cuyo cabello rojo parecia fundirse con el horizonte el magnetismo y la atraccion que la chica infundia sobre el pobre conejito era realmente fuerte tanto que nisiquiera podia hablar.

-oh lo siento ace ella es bloom y es tu hada guardiana,¿ace?-dijo la chica pero al parecer el conejo ya no la escucho despues de oir el nombre de aquella chica que lo dejaba sin habla

-BLOOM- pensaba el al tiempo que la miraba retozar en el pasto como si nada

y entonces como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos la chica alzo la vista hacia los ojos azules que la miraban y pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola

-hola disculpe es que estaba tan admirada observando el cielo que me perdi y no me di cuenta de que habia alguien mas aqui-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al grupo

-mi nombre es bloom y debo decir que es un placer conocerle señor bunny-dijo con una sonrisa picara ante la reaccion sorprendida de el chico

-¿pero..como es que tu...?-pero algo en su mente no lo dejo continuar

-PUEDO LEER TU MENTE CONEJITO- escucho la voz de aquella chica en su cabeza

-!no es posible¡-dijo ace mientras miraba a bloom aun mas sorprendido, ¿o enamorado? no lo sabia solo estaba conciente de que los ojos azules de la chica lo tenian en un trance casi hipnotico como si le ordenaran observarlos hasta que ella quisiera.

-oye ace ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo la chica un poco apenada

-a.. que.. eh .. este si ¿cual es?- dijo algo desconcertado mientras su voz lo sacaba del trance

-¿podrias soltar mi mano? llevas casi tres minuto sosteniendola y creo que comienza a entumirse-

totalmente confuso y sonrojdo hasta las orejas el conejo la solto solo para dejar escapar una sonrisa de bochorno ante la cual la chica solo atino a reir divertida por la reaccion causada al pobre conejito.


End file.
